Last Exile
by Horific Albel Nox
Summary: A crossover with Escaflowne and Last exile, the elemtal countries are plunged into full scale war after unearthing machina of times long past, this is a story told by a man who feels the need to tell a tale which led to his betrayal in times of chaos


This story is the first to my knowledge crossover with Last exile or Escaflowne so review and tell me what you think hmm.

Another note is that this will seem waaaaaaay different to cannon Naruto so don't expect to see much the same as the cannon.

Legend

"aaa" speech

'aaa' thoughts

aaa Narration

---

"Oto, the land of sound is a place where people are born into conflict, a land of desperation and sadness, it is a place where the strong survive and the weak perish, I am one of those who live in such conflict and though I am the betrayer I have overcome the sadness that plagued me for that choice".

"But is it not rude for me to not introduce myself or explain how I have come to pass, very well I will start my story as any story is started. I am Uzumaki Naruto and 'this' is my story".

----

Last Exile

Chapter 01 - A twist of fate.

My story when I was just a youth younger then most and certainly younger then one should be when they first take another's life, at age seven I was conscripted to become a ninja as most orphans were at that time in Konoha, back then I was joyous and carefree in my activities untroubled to the encroaching darkness named war.

just after I was born the great beast known as Kyuubi attacked the land of fire and more importantly Konoha, none truly knew why the beast attacked just simply that it did attack, towns full of people fell to the deranged maddened creature who sought the blood of ninja above all else and it was only one person who had been capable of standing up to the great nine tailed monstrosity.

Yondaime stood atop the great Toad boss of his summoning contract with his arms crossed over his chest, his white coat buffeting in the gale force winds created from each swing of the Kyuubi's snake like tails that swished back and forth.

Gamabunta, the great boss toad leap forward using his tremendous strength to hold down the Kyuubi for the few short seconds needed for the Yondaime Hokage to finish the seals and then all was over in a massive gout of blinding white light.

---

Uzumaki Naruto woke slowly his eyes slowly adjusting to the bright light of dawn that slowly tumbled in through the windows and down onto his face and blond hair.

At age fourteen Naruto was one of the more handsome recruits his bright blue eyes and glossy sun kissed hair had made him one of the prime coverboys for the war they were in, getting out of his bunk Naruto realised he was the first to wake again, it happened almost every morning and even with all the training and exercises he had drilled into him by age eight he never truly tired and was for the most part used as the alarm clock for the rest of his squad.

Sakura lay cuddled up next to Rock Lee their hard hitting infiltration expert who was incapable of using either Ninjutsu or Genjutsu or even mould chakra and because of this he was passed up for promotion from private gennin every time.

Sakura was the squads medical expert as she had a great source of control when it came to chakra but sorely lacked control over her emotions as she tended to go between boyfriends already having clinged from at least three men this month and at one time attempted to cling to him as a lifeline but had shook her off and managed to get her to start a steady relationship with Lee.

People pitied her and her need to be in a relationship with someone some calling her a slut behind her back, the army toilet and such insulting names but Naruto knew better, almost everyone in the squad and in fact almost everyone in the army used some form of lifeline so they could retain their sanity.

Sai, the ninjutsu expert of the team was addicted to drawing, he didn't simply just draw outside of battle but also drew as a way to make his trade, he was one of the few gennin who could take on a melelf and win in combat.

A melelf was a piece of ancient technology used long before the rise of the samurai and later the rise of ninja, discovered by Amegakure ninja and the rest of the countries interested in the unearthed machina soon invaded the land of rain leaving behind a scared wasteland in their bid for technological supremacy.

this in turn escalated the rising conflicts between the different nations leading to the whole of the elemental countries being once again flung into a time of war, this time with much greater firepower on each side and a stronger need to win.

The average Melelf stands nearly eight metres tall and comprised mainly out of metal, frame work along with armoured plating and long mechanical cables connected to a cockpit allowed it to me moved as if one were moving their own body and many of the melelf were designed for that in mind.

There were only two noticeable downsides to a melelf, maintenance, a melelf needed to be maintained regularly to make sure nothing inside it became damaged and the second downside was fuel, Melelfs are powered by dragon stones, dragstones for short and because of this many mines within the elemental countries were commandeered for the purpose of turning the wheels of war.

Getting dressed in his green and brown army fatigues Naruto set to making the morning breakfast that was expected of him each morning, pumping a small amount of chakra into the various nin-appliances Naruto begun heating a collapsible stove and pull apart kettle.

Ninja rations much like any other ration consisted of just enough of each food group to make up a healthy balanced diet and all one needed to do was place it in water and let the liquid congeal into a stew, on the other side there was also sets of rations that were meant to be cooked and eaten these were usually stored in item scrolls where they wouldn't spoil.

The first to get up was Sai, Naruto had found out at one time that Sai was part of the Konoha Special Forces and was assigned to this squad as a means of observing Naruto the failed project as Konoha's secret weapon.

Sai was tall, slim and always had a smile on his face, he wore the same dark green and brown fatigues that were standard to the Konoha military along with the sleeveless flak vest that Naruto and all other personal wore, and his black hair was tied back in a pony tail and was a similar colour to his eyes.

"Good morning whisker dick" Sai said cheerfully his smile never changing even when speaking "Stop calling me that asshole" Naruto yelled back attempting to stab him with a spatula.

"All this noise every morning" spoke Sakura sitting up and not particularly caring that she was topless in front of many people the unconscious form of Lee slowly stirring as well.

"How am I not meant to be loud when this fag keeps talking about my dick" the blond loudmouth retorted waving his cooking utensil at Sai angrily.

Sakura meanwhile leaned forward and unbashfully stared at the area between Naruto's legs one of her hands absently slipping beneath her and Lee's sheets.

"All that youthful noise, are we under attack" A groggy Lee spoke slowly getting rid of the cobwebs in his mind.

Naruto tensed slightly before relaxing; behind him Tenten had reached out and took a plate ready with breakfast kissing him on the cheek as she did so.

Naruto was adverse to physical contact, he had very little good memories of such things and had purposely distanced himself from others because of this and the whole squad knowing about his aversion tended to give him distance besides the occasional tap here and there.

"Private Uzumaki, morning" the lazy drone of the second lieutenant Nara Shikamaru sounded in the room, Shikamaru was the squad leader of Naruto, Lee, Sakura, Tenten and Sai, Shikamaru having a proper education was able to buy his way into the service at the level of officer the same way his father had done but it was better to have the lazy genius at command then the pigheaded Ino who had similar ways of making status.

One the main quirks of Shikamaru was the fact that he would rather then dining with the other officers ate with his squad he either claimed it to be 'troublesome' to do otherwise or if he had just drunk his morning coffee claimed it to be because of Naruto's skill of making the drained socks they called coffee into a half decent drink

"We've been assigned to an escort convoy pack up and be ready within the hour" it was the only words he said after breakfast his face mixed into a serious frown which he alway held when thinking about an upcoming mission

---

End chapter

Author's notes - Don't flame me for the part about Sakura I'm not making a character bashing for once and there's no way she's getting together with Sasuke, and I say Sasuke fans bugger off he's not in this much and when he is he's going to be an unloved arrogant prick

Featured character Uzumaki Naruto

Description- blond hair, blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, Naruto wears a pair of regulation green and brown army fatigues, over his top is the sleeveless dark green flak vest

Position- private/gennin

Skills- hand to hand - basic

- Knife fighting - basic assassination techniques

- Shuriken use - Basic and diversionary

Ninjutsu- Kawarmi - basic

- Bunshin - basic

Genjutsu- Henge - basic

- Look at me - advanced

- Bigger threat - advanced

- Killing intent - advanced

- Obscuring cloud - basic

Role- Naruto is a Genjutsu and meat tank rolled into one his self made skill 'look at me' and 'bigger threat' make people see him first and pay less attention to other people this can be used as diversionary tactic to lure enemies away from less defended targets, 'Killing intent' helps with his skills as an assassin but can affect ally and enemy alike and obscuring cloud is useful for assassination and escape

Equipment- Standard field rations

-Four kunai

-Eight shuriken

-two metres of wire and six explosive tags

-field medic kit

Team/squad- Tenten, Sakura, Sai, Lee

Leader- Shikamaru


End file.
